1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a translation device supporting multiple languages to perform translation among a plurality of different languages, and a translation system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent No. 4,437,168 relates to a navigation system. In the case of acquiring navigation information across areas of different languages, the system disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4,437,168 is capable of translating the navigation information using a language different from a used language into the used language, and of displaying the information.
Japanese Patent No. 5,185,494 relates to a communication system for making announcements to aircraft passengers. The system disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 5,185,494 is capable of providing each passenger access to a used language among a plurality of languages, of recording the used language selected by each passenger in a database, and of providing an announcement output in the selected used language from the announcement outputs which have been translated into a plurality of languages.